Different
by UndertaleSinner11
Summary: Something is wrong with Sans. He keeps mumbling and sometimes screaming about a genocidal human who wrecks havoc in the underground. His father, W. D. Gaster, has no idea what to do. He's scared for his son, of what will happen should his condition get worse. His other son, Papyrus, is a worried mess and can't help but cry every now and then. Something is wrong. Terrible wrong.


"DAD!" Papyrus ran through the halls of his house, tripping sometimes in his panicked state. He was about to fling open his father's bedroom door, when it opened all of its own

Gaster looked disheavled, checking the watch on his wrist, obviously having just woken up from his deep slumber, "Why are you screaming? Son, it's four o'clock in the morning."

"It's Sans!" He shouted, sobbing loudly, pointing frantically towards his brother's room, "I can't get into his room, it's locked! He keeps screaming!"

The older man's eyes widened, rocketing over to his son's room. He pounded his phalanges against the wood, "SANS! Son, are you okay?" A choked scream escaped, blue magic flooding underneath the door. "SHIT!" Gaster cursed, turning back to his youngest child, "Papyrus, go to your room. Do not come out until I tell you to."

"B-But what about Sans?" The little boy cried softly, hands shaking violently. He was scared, Gaster could tell.

"Papyrus, that wasn't a suggestion, that was an order!" He grounded out, making him bolt for his room. Gaster sighed out, using his own magic to bust open the door after few unsuccessful attempts at getting the door open. What appeared before him terrified him.

Sans was screaming his head off, tears running down his face in quick succesion. His eyes were wide open, but held no identity. It was as if he was awake, yet, Gaster couldn't shake off that nagging feeling that he stuck somewhere. Somewhere not here. One hand was gripping the sheets tightly, the other was stuck to his chest. It clawed over his ribs, scratch marks appearing every now and then. Objects affected by Sans' blue magic, flew around the room, almost as if a mini tornado were the room right now. And through all of this, he kept screaming.

Screaming for them to stop.

Gaster rushed over to his son. He dodged a telescope he had bought for his son last year, about three books that looked worse for wear, dirty socks that he thought he told his son to pick up last week, and his pink slippers before finally reaching him. "Sans! What's wrong? SANS!" He shook his son's shoulders harshly, nothing getting to him. Gaster realized that the boy's magic was getting completely out of control at this point. A hanger from the closet flung like a boomerang before being stuck into the wall. Books were literally tearing themselves apart under the pressure. His son's magic is completely out of control now. It was becoming more violent as the time passed on... as if it were fighting something.

As if Sans were fighting something... someone.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Anything floating fell to the ground with an audible thud. Sans flew up from the bed, eyes wide with terror and pain. He leaned forward, head touching the mattress in front of him, not even noticing his dad beside him. Both arms encircled his chest, hands clenching around the spot over his soul. He broke, tears streaming down his face. Gaster held his breath, hand shaky as he touched his son's shoulder. Sans shot back, his spine hitting painfully against the wall. He took in panicked breaths, blinking several times before actually realizing who was in front of him. "...d-dad...?" He asked, quiet and breathless.

"Sans, are you okay?" Gaster asked.

He clenched his teeth together, shaking his head furiously, "No... No I'm not." Sans closed his eyes. "I... I'm..." His breathing picked up frantically, "N-Not... okay..." His hand covered one of his eyes, the other covering his mouth.

"Sans?"

"No... not okay... not okay... I... I'm not okay... okay... not okay... not... not okay..." He mumbled over and over, "...no... not okay... okay... not... not okay... I... okay... I'm not... not okay..."

"Sans, you're worrying me."

"No... No... not... not okay..." Everything hurt, "...not okay... I'm not okay... no... no... not... I... I-" Sans' eyes flew open as blood splattered out of his mouth caused by a coughing fit that had consumed him. Gaster was right beside him, gathering the bloody boy in his arms.

"B-Brother?"

Gaster's head whipped around as he finally got Sans off of the now bloody bed, "PAPYRUS?! What did I tell you?"

He sniffled, "T-To stay in my room, but I-"

"Enough. Grab a toy and meet me downstairs, be quick." He stated frantically. Papyrus was off in a flash. Gaster flew down the stairs, a sobbing and bloody mess in his arms. He looked down at Sans, "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"Their g-going... take P-Papyrus from mee... their going... to kill eveyone I e-ever knew... t-then... their going to come a-after me... their goong to kill m-me..." He stated weakly.

"Who will?" He was growing panicked the more time flew by, "PAPYRUS, HURRY UP!"

"A... genocidal h-human..." Sans closed his eyes.

"Sans?!" Gaster was about to scream his head off when he felt a tug on his pants leg. Papyrus was crying softly. The older man simply grabbed him, teleporting over to the King's home. He rushed over to the man who was currently tending his garden. "ASGORE!" He shouted.

King Asgore looked perplex, obviously shouted that his friend was, for one thing, shouting and here at a time like this. The old man fixed his posture to properly meet the disheavled man. The first thing he noticed was that Gaster had brought his kids with him, one of which who looked to be in terrible shape. "My friend, what has happened?" He asked.

"No time to explain." He said quickly, "I need you to watch Papyrus for me." He handed the boy's hand over to the King.

"Dad-"

"Gaster-"

But he had already teleported away.

Asgore looked down, sullen. He had never seen that type of worry on his friend's face, so it scared him. Something was wrong with Sans, something that scared him. A similar fear to when his children died. He stared at his friend's son who simply clutched his toy as if it were his lifeline while crying in fear. "Papyrus, come here." Asgore said calmly. The small skeleton turned around, allowing the older man to pick him up. With that, the two left the room... ignoring the few drips of Sans' blood.


End file.
